Lara Phantomhive
'Lara Elizabeth Josephine Phantomhive '(ララ・ファントムハイヴ, Fantomuhaivu Rara), is a daughter of Earl Ciel Phantomhive and Countess Elizabeth Midford. She is the fiancee of Adrian Phillips, Duke of Wellington; thus making her a future Duchess. Appearance Lara is a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair that is pulled into two low ponytails, with white ribbons tied in the middle. She has large rich, blue eyes that are rumored to be the color of ocean. Her skin is a flawless porcelain that is extremely soft to the touch, especially her hands, due to the many lotions and creams she uses. Lara has a heart shaped face with high cheekbones, full light colored lips, a small nose, and strong jaw. Her eyes are framed by thick, long black lashes. Lara has very slender body with a thin waist and little to no muscles exist on her arms nor her legs. Lara does not care for any of the sports that her mother or father due, much to their dismay. However, Lara does have very slender fingers due to her unique talent on the piano. In terms of makeup, Lara wears light pink lipstick on her lips, due their white pink color. She also has blush on her fair cheeks, and tends to wear black liner on her lashes, to give her eyes a more defining look. Lara wears many fine silk clothing, mainly consisting of dresses, which range in colors. She does not care for clothing that is not feminine and often scoffs at her younger sister, Elise's choice of clothing. She enjoys wearing both flats and heels, but tends to prefer her heels that give her more height due to her short stature. Due to her lineage as a Phantomhive, Lara is permitted to wear an emblem that marks as her as a member of the noble family. For her, she wears a bracelet with the Phantomhive crest stamped in the middle of a black stone with purple jewels surrounding it, and it is strung on a black leather band that Lara wears around her left wrist. She also possess a white golden band that is lined with small diamonds along the diameter, that is set on her left ring finger. This engagement band was given to her by Adrian Phillips, the Duke of Wellington who has expressed that it is his wish that she wear to know that one day that they will be married. Despite her hatred of anything that requires work, Lara does have a dagger that she keeps hidden in a sheath attached to her upper thigh that is usually hidden underneath her dress. Personality Lara is often described as being very spoiled and vain, having no real feelings towards any other aside from herself. She cares little for commoners, as she dubs them, and has even looked down upon her younger siblings due to their compassion for others. She cares little for helping those of low rank than her and often expresses herself through snob comments with friends, of her own age and station, much to the embarrassment of her family. Lara is very arrogant and thinks that she is above all others, including her parents, and believes that due to her future status as a Duchess that she will hold more power than even her father, despite his rank as Queen's Watchdog. Lara has a horrible relationship with her younger sister, Elise, and often argues with her. She often thinks that Elise is annoying and is unfit to be a member of an aristocratic family, much less be married to an Earl. Due to Elise being much more active and kind than her sister, she often clashes with Lara due to her inappropriate behavior out in public. Elise cares little for her sister's none to modest behavior, and often thinks that she cares merely for her social status. However, despite her usual behavior, Lara does care for her family and often merely wishes that they would behave as proper of their social standing. Lara often wishes that her parents', especially her mother, would pay more attention to her and often acts out as a way to get her mother to even look at her. She often thinks that her parents are just trying to marry her off, so that they will have on less child to care for; but this is untrue. In terms of her fiancee, Lara does hold genuine feelings for Adrian Phillips, but does wish to marry into land and title. She and Adrian often have disputes about what their wedding will be like; for Adrian he wishes to have a small wedding with merely his family and hers', while Lara wishes for a lavish wedding with all of the noble families in attendance to see the money that can be spared for a wedding. Lara is very skilled in piano, and enjoys playing music; as it makes her happy that she can entertain people but has not done it in a while due to it being said by her friends as being unladylike or not cute, as expected of the future wife of a Duke. Lara seems to lack confidence in herself and often thinks that the opinions of others in order to sustain her ego. History Lara Elizabeth Josephine was born on June 18, 1895 in Phantomhive Manor in London, England as the first daughter and second child of Earl Ciel Phantomhive and Countess Elizabeth Midford; making her an member of both the Phantomhive and Midford families. She was born ten months after the birth of her older brother, Nathaniel, who was present at her birth. About two weeks after she was born, Lara was engaged to marry to newborn Adrian Phillips, who was given the rank of Duke of Wellington at the time he had been birthed; due to the death of his father before he was brought into the world. As the daughter of the Phantomhive Family, Lara was blessed with natural beauty and the wealthy privileges of her aristocratic family. From the time she was born, Lara was already spoiled by her parents, given the best toys and clothing that could expected from the time period of England. She grew up being accustomed to her pampered lifestyle, and did not care greatly for playing with peasants off the villages that surrounded the Phantomhive Estate. As she grew older, Lara had become the elder sister to multiple siblings; Spencer (b. 1896), Lucas (b. 1896), Alexzander (b. 1897), Elise (b. 1898), Kellan (b. 1899), Taylor (b. 1899), Daniel (b. 1900), Emma (b. 1901), Megan (b. 1901), Maddison (b. 1901), Jacob (b. 1903), Elliot (b. 1904), James (b. 1906), and Caitlyn (b. 1908) . Eventually, Lara had soon began piano lessons and it was discovered that she was a prodigy, much to the pleasure of her mother. However, when it became apparent that it was nearly time for her to learn how to shoot and fence, she expressed distaste for the sports and refused to even begin to learn. Category:Kagaruki Category:Females Category:Phantomhive Family Category:Nobles